


Different Bed

by dansleftboob



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Fluff, Getting Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-02
Updated: 2015-12-02
Packaged: 2018-05-04 15:15:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5338802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dansleftboob/pseuds/dansleftboob
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fic based on the prompt “the heatings broke and it’s freezing let’s share body warmth”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Different Bed

“Dan,” Phil said leaning against the doorframe of his best friend’s bedroom.

“Yeah?” Dan asked turning over in his bed.

“Sorry, did I wake you?” Phil asked.

“No, I haven’t fallen asleep yet.” Dan replied, “What’s up?”

“It’s just, I couldn’t put my bedding back on because it wasn’t dry yet, so my beds really cold, and I tried putting the heating on, but I can’t get it working.” Phil explained with a stressed sigh. “Could you help me figure out what’s wrong with it?”

Dan laughed softly, “It’s just not your night tonight is it?” He asked thinking back to earlier when Phil smashed about 3 of their glasses after knocking them out the cupboard.   
Phil gave a laugh. “I think I might be cursed or something.”

Dan laughed before he said “Never mind the heating, my beds warm, and I can’t be bothered to get up, just come sleep here and we’ll sort it out in the morning.”

Phil pondered for a moment before he decided that he didn’t really want to go back to the uncomfortable scratchiness of his unmade bed, even if they got the heating on, so he walked over to Dan’s bed, and got himself settled there. “Thanks, Dan.”

“Anytime.” Dan said, pulling closing his eyes. “Night.”

“Night.” Phil replied closing his eyes as well, and willing himself to go to sleep but he found it too was still too cold. He cursed the winter and pulled Dan’s duvet up to his chin.  
He waited for sleep to settle in for about half an hour before mentally groaning to himself, it felt as if every move he made was sending a rush of cold air over his body.

 _Why is it so cold?_ Phil thought to himself grumpily, turning over as quietly as he could, he was facing Dan now, he envied him, so warm and comfortable and _asleep_.

Maybe if you share body heat. Phil frowned at himself, he figured at first that it was just his tiny, little, small, pointless crush on his flatmate affecting his logical thinking, but then he realised, he was right. Sharing body heat would help him to warm up. Phil shuffled closer to Dan so that their body’s were almost touching, already feeling warmer just from the heat Dan was radiating from him. And all was fine, Dan hadn’t noticed.

Or he did.

His eyes snapped open and Phil, could have just mumbled his apologies and scooted over, but apparently his brain decided to make him close his eyes and make out to be fast asleep

“Phil, move over.” Dan said reaching a hand out and placing it on Phil’s arm to gently shove him, but before he could, he stopped sucking in a sharp breath, and before Phil could comprehend what was happening, Dan’s arm wrapped around his waist and he was pulled closer as Dan nuzzled his face into Phil’s neck.

Phil then put on his best “just woke up” voice and said, “Dan?”

Dan hushed him, “You’re freezing.” he said softly, warm breath ghosting over Phil’s shoulder.

“I-” Phil started but he found himself at loss for words, he knew snuggling with someone he had secret feelings for was a bad idea, but Dan was so warm and well… he was clearly willing, so was there really a problem?

Though before Phil could share his thoughts Dan was hushing him again. “Go back to sleep, we can deal with the awkward in the morning.”

“What makes you think it’ll be awkward?” Phil frowned, Dan’s hand rubbing up and down his back.

“A few things.” Dan replied, nudging Phil’s shoulder with his nose, and Phil left it at that, vaguely registering the kiss on his shoulder as he drifted off to sleep.

-  
When Phil woke the first thing, he felt was something warm against his lips, and he was somehow not as shocked as he thought he would be when he realised what he felt was Dan kissing him.

Dan though, looked as though he’d betrayed himself, his lips were parted and his eyes were blown to the size of dinner plates, and he quickly stuttered nervously “Sorry- I- I don’t- I shouldn’t have done that.”

Phil’s sleepy, smitten grin he had been wearing fell and he quickly asked, “Why not?”

“Well, because we’re friends, and I don’t…” Dan trailed off his gaze falling to his hand resting on Phil’s hip“I’m not supposed to feel that way about you.”

A silence fell over them and Dan’s hand eventually slinked away from Phil.

And Phil had to swallow the lump in his throat as he asked, “So you don’t then?”

Dan looked up, his gaze meeting Phil’s and his eyebrows raised, “I never said that.”

“So you do then?”

“Do you?”

“That depends.” Phil replied.

“On?” Dan asked.

“If you’re going to leave if I do.”

Dan’s nervous expression disappeared and was replaced by one of sincerity, “Of course I’m not.”

“Then, yes.” Phil said screwing his eyes shut. “I do.”

And then he was waiting, for Dan to get up and pack his bag. But obviously, that’s not what happened.

What happened was Dan leaning forward and muttering “I do too.” before his lips met Phil’s for the second time that morning.


End file.
